The whole of playground equipment is often coated by forming a soft material cover such as urethane as a covering of a large-sized playground equipment placed in an indoor amusement park. Alternatively, playground equipment is often formed of soft material. Furthermore, there are many playground equipments provided with a light emitter. For example, playground equipment for a cushion formed with material having different resilience is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Pat. Application Publication No. 2004-173,807. Furthermore, the playground equipment provided with the light emitter is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Pat. Application Publication No. 2006-87896.